


Deadly Puzzle

by DarkShade



Series: Partners - Psych AU [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psych (TV) Fusion, Angst, F/M, Family, Friendship, Kidnapping, Mother-Son Relationship, Mystery, Pre-Relationship, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Rip's mother is visiting and he's nervous about introducing her to Miranda and Jonas. At the same time a notorious serial killer is on the loose in Central City and is looking for Gideon to play his game.The stakes are high and Gideon begins to fear she could lose someone she loves before they stop him.
Relationships: Gideon & Rip Hunter, Miranda Coburn & Rip Hunter, Miranda Coburn/Rip Hunter
Series: Partners - Psych AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892041
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is our version of the first Yang episode and some of the transcript from the show was used in parts.  
> Thanks to IG for the support in writing this one.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Gideon grimaced as Rip moved her off the couch so he could plump the cushions and gave an indignant cry when he took the almost full mug of hot chocolate out her hands.

“Okay,” she sighed, “Why are you acting like this?”

“My mother is due here soon,” Rip reminded her. 

Gideon shrugged, “I know. Why do you think I’m here?”

“To eat my food, watch my tv, use my wi-fi,” Rip listed.

Rolling her eyes, she snatched her mug back, “I want to see Mary. Why are you going insane? Mary loves you and you’re unnaturally tidy as it is. If you clean this place any more surgeons could use it to operate in.”

“Gideon,” he sighed, dropping onto the couch, “I haven’t told her about Miranda or Jonas yet.”

Gideon’s eyes widened, “Oh!!!”

“What if…” he swallowed, “What if this means she doesn’t want any more to do with me?”

“Rip…” Gideon winced, sad to see the vulnerability and fear in his eyes that the only mother he had ever known would disown him.

“My first memory is of my father telling me I was worthless,” Rip whispered, “And leaving me in the street.” Gideon sat at his side and took his hand, “I was eight when Mary came to the home for the first time. I ignored her because no one ever wanted me, why would she?”

Gideon shifted slightly closer to him comfortingly, she knew Rip’s past just like he knew hers but let him talk because he needed to get this off his chest.

“I never believed she’d keep me,” Rip sighed, “Suddenly there were adoption papers and we moved here. What if me keeping this from her…what if she decides…”

“Hey,” Gideon hugged him as he trailed off, “Mary loves you more than anything. I know this. And okay, the fact you kept your marriage a secret will upset her, and I will happily trash you with her about that, but you’re giving her a grandson. She will not disown you. She might be mad, but Mary will adore Jonas. I promise you.”

Rip rested his forehead against his best friend’s while Gideon rubbed his arms.

“Thank you,” he breathed.

Gideon’s phone rang as she watched Rip cleaning the kitchen floor for the second time since she’d arrived. He’d calmed down slightly but he was still in hyper-tidy mode. If she’d realised this earlier then she would have aimed him at her apartment, it could do with a tidy.

“Hi Gideon,” Kendra said the moment she answered, “What are you doing tonight?”

“Nothing much,” she replied, “Rip’s mum is due here soon so just waiting to see her.”

“Well, I have two tickets for the preview of the latest Bleeding Hearts movie,” Kendra told her.

Gideon let out a squeal of excitement making Rip turn to her in confusion.

“You’re serious?” Gideon demanded.

“Completely,” Kendra told her before asking, “Are you at Rip’s?”

“Yes.”

“I will be there in twenty minutes,” she told her, “I don’t want to be late, so please be ready for me.”

“Of course,” Gideon replied, “See you then.”

Hanging up she bounded over to her best friend, “Kendra just called, she’s going to pick me up to go see the next Bleeding Hearts movie.”

Rip frowned in thought, “That’s the hideous vampire romance movies you love.”

“They’re not hideous. They’re fun and cheesy,” Gideon told him before changing the subject, “Mary is due here soon and you’ve got to tell her everything tonight. If you don’t then I will not cover for you.”

Kissing his cheek, Gideon turned when the buzzer sounded. 

Mary had arrived.

Rip hugged his mother tightly when she stepped into his apartment.

“You’re looking well, darling,” Mary smiled, taking his face in her hands. It was something she’d done from day one letting him know that he was important.

“So are you,” Rip replied, before stepping back as Gideon bounced impatiently.

Mary laughed as Gideon hugged her, “Oh my dear sweet Gideon. I have missed you and your smile.”

“It’s good to see you,” Gideon said before sighing, “I have to go. I’m going out with a friend.”

Mary hugged her again, “Okay, sweetheart. Have fun and join us for lunch tomorrow.”

Gideon smiled and kissed Mary’s cheek, “I will.”

While Mary took her case into the spare room, Gideon turned to Rip.

“Just tell her everything in one go,” she told him, “It’ll be easier.”

Rip frowned, “Is that how you’d do it?”

Gideon shrugged innocently, “Of course. How do you think I got away with so much?”

Shaking his head Rip leaned in and kissed her temple, “Have fun.”

With a smile she grabbed her jacket, giving Mary another hug before leaving. Rip took several deep breaths while he made them some tea. He took it out to where Mary was sitting, along with her favourite biscuits taking the seat across from her.

“Is something wrong?” his mother asked, astute as always.

Rip sighed, “Not wrong but I have some things I need to tell you.”

“Okay,” she took a sip of her tea.

Taking a quick drink, Rip finally said, “Do you remember when I was in London for the semester during University that I was seeing someone?”

“Yes,” Mary nodded, “I also remember you telling me not to tell Gideon.”

He grimaced before continuing, “Her name was Miranda and when we were in Vegas for the seminar…” he trailed off.

“Michael, spit it out,” Mary said, “It can’t be that bad.”

Rip winced, “We got married. We ended it quickly which is why I never told anyone.”

“Why tell me now?” Mary asked.

He sighed, “Miranda moved here very recently and she…well…it turns out…” he took a deep breath, “She brought her son, who is also mine.”

Mary stared at him, “You have a son?”

Rip nodded, swallowing nervously.

Mary sat in silence for several minutes, drinking her tea as Rip watched her.

“How long have you known about the child?” Mary asked finally.

“I only found out a few weeks ago, Mother,” Rip whispered, “I promise, and I wanted to tell you in person.”

“What’s his name?”

“Jonas,” Rip pulled out his phone and quickly found a picture, “This is him.”

Mary took the phone and a small smile touched her lips, “He looks almost exactly like you the day I met you. Except he’s smiling.”

Rip smiled, “Mother…”

“I,” Mary cut him off, “Am going to get some rest. It was a long flight and I didn’t get any sleep during it. We can talk in the morning, dear.”

“Mother,” Rip whispered worriedly standing the moment she did.

Mary reached out and took his face in her hands, pulling him down so she could kiss his forehead, “Goodnight, dear.”

Rip watched her head to the spare room, not sure how she was feeling about him after the news.

* * *

“Morning, Gideon,” the hostess greeted her as she arrived at the café, “You’re here first. I’ve got the table in the corner, looking out over the bay set up for you and your party.”

Gideon grinned, “Hi Holly, that’s great.”

“New girl, Vanessa is going to be waiting on you,” Holly told her, “She’s only been with us two weeks, don’t terrify her.”

Innocence covered Gideon’s face, “Would I do that?”

Holly chuckled before ignoring the other woman, “The specials are on the board as always.”

“Thanks, Holly,” Gideon smiled as she slid into her seat, picking up the menu to peruse it while she waited for the others to join her.

Gideon already chosen what she was going to have for breakfast when Rip and Mary arrived for breakfast. While Mary paused to speak with someone she knew, Rip joined Gideon at the table.

“How did it go?” she asked.

Rip sighed, “She’s barely talked to me all morning.”

Gideon squeezed his hand, “Well, she came to meet them.”

“I guess,” Rip grimaced, he looked up as Mary joined them.

“Gideon,” Mary hugged her, “How was your movie?”

Gideon let out a heartfelt sigh, “It was so romantic and funny. Definitely the best entry in the series so far.”

Rip’s phone began to ring, “It’s work, I’ll be a minute.”

While he moved away from the table to talk Gideon turned to Mary, “You know he’s really worried you’re so upset that you’ll disown him.”

“I’m a little angry he didn’t tell me he married this woman,” Mary said.

Gideon nodded, “I know how you feel.”

“And the fact I’m now a grandmother without any warning,” Mary continued, “I’m just…I’m having a little difficulty getting my head round it.”

Gideon squeezed her hand, “I was really mad at him too about not telling me he had married Miranda, but he didn’t know about Jonas.”

Mary looked over at Rip, “What is she like?”

“I hate to say this,” Gideon wrinkled her nose, “But I like her. She’s honestly the kind of person I would be happy he married. She is smart, creative and we get along really well.”

“And Jonas?”

Gideon let out a soft sigh, “He is so adorable, and Rip is really good with him.”

Rip reappeared just as the final two members of their party arrived.

“Daddy!!” Jonas' happy voice filled the air as he ran to Rip and jumped into his arms.

Rip hugged him tightly, the wonderful smile touching his lips that Gideon had only seen since Rip had met his son.

“Hi Gideon,” Jonas ran over to hug her.

Giving the little boy a tight hug, Gideon knew that as angry she had been that Rip had married someone without her knowledge, she would never wish away the little boy whose smile brightened her day every time she saw him.

“I want you to meet someone,” Rip said, taking his son’s hand, “Jonas, this is your grandmother.”

Mary leaned forward and offered her hand, “It is lovely to meet you, Jonas.”

“Hi,” the little boy said shyly.

“And Mother,” Rip continued, “This is Miranda.”

Gideon watched as Mary stood to greet Miranda, who was looking nervous even though she and Rip were no longer a couple.

“It’s nice to meet you finally, dear,” Mary said.

Relief filled Miranda’s eyes, and she smiled, “You too.”

Brunch went well.

Mary instantly adored Jonas, while she got along with Miranda well. Gideon smiled at the relief in Rip’s eyes.

“So, tell me more about your work with the police?” Mary asked suddenly.

Gideon glanced at Rip who shrugged letting her speak.

“I’m just using the gifts I have to help the police solve crimes,” Gideon gave a sweet smile, “Rip looks after the business side of things.”

Mary nodded, “Well, that sparkling brain of yours should be used for some good. I never liked how you bounced from job to job.”

“She has solved multiple cases for the police,” Rip added with a proud smile.

“We,” Gideon reminded him.

“And saved my neck,” Miranda noted.

Mary squeezed Gideon’s hand, “Well, our little Gideon was always special. From the moment I met her, I knew she would do great things.”

Miranda suddenly smiled mischievously, “You know I would love to hear the story of how you all met. Rip has never told me, and Gideon simply changes the subject.”

Mary looked at her son and his best friend who both became very interested in their drinks.

“Maybe one day,” Mary winked at Miranda.

Miranda’s phone buzzed and she sighed, “I am sorry, but Jonas has a trip to the zoo in Star City this afternoon. Their hippopotamus had a baby which his nature group at school has been following the progress of and,” she turned to her son who was sitting quietly and tapped his knee, “Why don’t you tell your Grandma what you’re doing?”

Jonas bit his lip for a moment before shrugging, “We’re getting to be keepers for the day.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Mary said, “You can tell us all about it tomorrow when I make us all dinner?”

Miranda smiled, “I think that sounds perfect.”

Jonas nodded.

“Okay,” Miranda said to her son, “Say bye to everyone and grab your bag. Otherwise, we’ll be late to catch the bus.”

Jonas shyly gave Mary a hug, before he bounded to Gideon and hugged her. Gideon held out her pinkie and they did their secret handshake. Finally, Jonas ran to Rip who hugged his son tightly.

“I’ll walk you out,” Rip said grabbing Jonas bag as he hugged his son to him.

Gideon turned to Mary who was watching them leave, “They look perfect together don’t they?”

“As disappointed as I am about how this came about,” Mary noted, “Michael is a natural father. And Jonas is just…” she let out a soft sigh, “He reminds me of my boy when I first took him in. Shy, sweet although not as skittish as Michael was.”

Before Gideon could say anything, Rip returned to the table.

“Kendra just called,” Rip said, as he quickly pulled out money to pay for their food, “Captain West wants us at the station ASAP.”

Gideon nodded, she quickly hugged Mary while Rip spoke to their waitress. Grabbing her bag Gideon let Rip hug his mother before they headed to his car.

None of them felt the eyes watching their every move.


	2. Chapter 2

CCPD was busy when Rip and Gideon walked towards Captain West’s office, he appeared just before they reached the door and motioned them to follow him to where everyone had congregated.

“We received the following letter about an hour ago.” West said, as the letter was projected onto the screen, “It has been authenticated. It's from the Yin-Yang killer.” There was a stunned silence from the older members of the force who looked horrified, while the younger ones looked confused. “Pay close attention,” West ordered before he read, “Hey, everybody, I'm back, for one night only. I'm going to kill someone tonight. Guess who? Guess where? Guess how? This is going to be so much fun. Signed, Mr. Yang.”

Rip grimaced, sensing what was coming and wrapped his arm around Gideon when West glanced their way before he continued.

“He's looking for a new challenger,” West stated, “That's what he does.”

Harrison spoke up, “Chief, I believe he's speaking to me. Trust me, I'm ready.”

West grimaced and moved to the next page, a photograph of Gideon taken after she’d solved the ‘Dinosaur Murder’.

Rip’s arm tightened around Gideon before he asked, “What do we have on his description?”

“We don't,” West told them, “We've never had any age, ethnicity or physical description. The harsh truth is that this is his game. And we just have to play along with him.”

Gideon frowned, “That's a terrific plan.”

“Especially since it's worked out so well in the past,” Harrison noted.

“Chief,” Ray Palmer called, “The Mayor's on the phone.”

West sighed, “Oh, here we go. Detective Wells, introduce Gideon and Rip to our point person.”

Harrison motioned to them to follow him across the room, “Listen up, you two…”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Gideon cut Harrison off, moving away from Rip, “Getting...I'm getting something already.”

Surprised Harrison demanded, “What? What is it?”

Gideon touched her hand to her temple, “I can see the killer.”

Kendra looked surprised, “Already?”

Gideon nodded, “Yes. And I know exactly where he is.”

Everybody stared at her as Gideon turned and pointed to the man sitting quietly in the corner, “Right there. Come on, that's our guy.”

Kendra winced, “Gideon…”

“Gideon,” Harrison took over, “This is Cisco Ramon, our profiler from the Serial Homicide and Abduction Task Force. He is very familiar with the patterns of our killer.”

She rolled her eyes, “Because he’s following them.”

“Gideon,” Rip murmured warningly, making her turn and cross her eyes at him.

“Nice to meet you both,” Cisco stood and offered his hand.

Rip instantly shook his hand, while Gideon frowned before doing the same.

Gideon studied him, “You’re looking a little pale and green.”

Cisco laughed, “Just getting over food-poisoning. My friend’s girlfriend is not the best in the kitchen.”

“Since we’re all friends now,” Harrison interrupted, “How about you give us the information?”

Cisco nodded, “Mr. Yang is the most notorious killer this city has never seen. He claimed six victims when he first appeared ten years ago, and has resurfaced twice, claiming a single victim in each instance. He only resurfaces when he feels there's a worthy opponent,” he looked at Gideon, “Now, his M.O. is to challenge us with the opportunity to save the victims by solving his riddles.”

Gideon piped up, “Quick question about what you ate?”

Rip frowned slightly but Cisco didn’t seem perturbed by Gideon’s random thought stream.

“Chicken casserole,” Cisco grimaced as he thought back before explaining, “I was trying not to hurt her feelings.”

“Now we’ve covered that,” Harrison interrupted testily, “Can we get on with this?”

“Yin-Yang,” Cisco continued looking slightly chastised, “The origin of this Chinese symbol is the unity of opposites. Two opposing, and at the same time, complementary aspects. Dark versus light. Killer versus cop. Kramer versus Kramer.”

Rolling his eyes that he now had two geniuses who couldn’t just get to the point, Harrison demanded, “Just show them the riddle.”

Cisco nodded and recited, “She serves the General well today whose soldiers wait to die. In a white river they shall pay for them she will not cry. Who is she?”

Gideon frowned as she began to turn the words around in her head.

“The riddle came with this stopwatch already running,” West said as he exited his office looking grim, “One of his classic moves.” West held up the stopwatch, “We've got one hour and ten minutes, people.”

“Generals and soldiers,” Harrison mused, “She'd be in the military,” he yelled, “Palmer!”

Ray Palmer, the CCPD’s equivalent of a golden retriever appeared, “Yes, sir?”

“I want you to contact every military base in an 80-mile radius,” the Detective ordered, “Find out if any female personnel have gone AWOL in the last 48 hours.”

Cisco shook his head, “You have to remember it’s your psychic he wants to play with, each riddle will relate to her personally.”

All eyes turned to Gideon and Kendra asked, “Do you have any thoughts, Gideon?”

With a sweet smile, Gideon nodded, “Yes, Kendra I do. First of all, his rhyming skills are rudimentary at best. ‘Today’ and ‘pay’? ‘Die’ and ‘cry’? Come on. That's bush league.”

“Gideon,” Rip said softly, “Please focus.”

“Jonas could do better at rhyming, Rip,” she told him.

Taking her arm, Rip moved Gideon to one side, “I know this is normally how you process things, but this is much more serious than we usually deal with. So please, Gideon focus.”

She shrugged, “Fine, I will be serious.”

Joe West winced as he heard his name being called by a very annoyed Eve Baxter, turning he saw her marching through the bullpen.

“Joe,” she snapped reaching him, “You're not going to use my sister as a pawn.”

Joe frowned, “Eve, I'll advise you to proceed with caution.”

“Need I remind you what happened to the last detective who went head-to-head with this sick bastard?” Eve demanded, “He lost, and an innocent girl died. I will not let you put Gideon in that position.”

Joe sighed, “Eve, I understand you want to protect your sister, but she is the one Yang has sent the riddle to, we need her. I will ensure Wells and Saunders are with her at each step, and Hunter will be there as well so go home and let us do our work.”

“Not a chance in hell,” Eve snapped.

“Eve, your sister is the only shot that we have,” Joe told her, “Period.”

Marching past him to Gideon and Rip, Eve tossed back at him, “Not my problem.”

Gideon studied the riddle, aware of Rip hovering at her shoulder the way he did whenever he was worried about her.

“Excuse me,” the familiar voice said making them all turn to find Eve marching towards them. The moment she reached Gideon, Eve took her arm pulling her to private corner, “I need to talk to you.”

Gideon frowned, pulling her arm away from her sister, “Hey, did I miss a memo? I thought ‘Bring Your Sister to Work Day’ was next week.”

Eve frowned at her, “I forbid you to be a part of this, Gideon. You're coming with me.”

“What?” Gideon demanded, “You forbid me? I’m not a child anymore, Eve I can make my own decisions.”

Eve sighed, “Gideon, this guy knows about you, he knows about everybody you care about. Think about that,” Eve touched her sister’s cheek, “If you don't catch this son of a bitch, honey, you're never going to sleep again.”

“Rider,” Harrison yelled, “55 minutes.”

Gideon nodded at him before turning back to her sister, “Go home, Eve. I've got this and Rip will be at my side, so go home.”

Eve stared at her before sighing and heading away, “I’m here when you need me.”

Gideon shook her head and returned to Rip’s side.

“What’s wrong?” Rip asked softly.

Gideon shrugged, “Just Eve being Eve. What did I miss?”

“We’re trying to work out the riddle,” Rip told her, “Cisco said that this will be related to you so think about the last 24 hours. What you did, where you went and see if you can relate the riddle to something.”

Closing her eyes, Gideon leaned against Rip listening to his heartbeat as she let her mind slide through every step she’d made since yesterday.

She jerked back, “I know who the General is. His name is Mills.”

Rip frowned, “General Mills, the cereal manufacturer?”

“Exactly,” she nodded, “The white river is milk, and the soldiers are cereal.”

Wells, Kendra and Cisco all let out an ‘ahh’ as they put the pieces together.

“So,” Rip asked, “Who is she?”

* * *

Rip followed the group back into the police station. Vanessa, the waitress who had served them breakfast was now missing, and the next clue had sent them back to the station. He could see Gideon was already disturbed that someone had to have been watching them that morning, Rip wasn’t too happy about it himself, so was relieved Jonas was on his zoo trip while Miranda and his mother had both been fine when he quickly called to check on them.

“In here,” West motioned them to the conference room where a box sat wrapped like a Christmas present, “This was found outside the file room. It’s been scanned and there are no moving parts other than the stopwatch that was sitting on top of it.”

“So it’s not a bomb,” Harrison noted, “What is it?”

Kendra pulled out a pen from her pocket and gently lifted the oversized tag reading, “Gideon, a present to remember your past.”

Rip grimaced, knowing this was not going to be good, as he watched Gideon lift the lid on the present.

She let out an astonished gasp, filled with pain.

“Gideon?” Rip asked concerned.

“What is it?” Harrison demanded worry in his voice.

Slowly Gideon pulled out a small brown teddy bear, with a blue ribbon around its neck. A teddy bear that Rip knew well. Kendra, Harrison and Cisco all stared in confusion at the small scruffy stuffed creature Gideon was holding like it would shatter if she gripped it too tight.

“Gilbert,” Gideon whispered tearfully, “Why…why would he send me this? How? I keep Gilbert’s teddy in a safe.”

“Who is Gilbert?” Kendra asked confused, as she glanced at Harrison and Cisco who both shrugged.

Gideon gently rubbed the fur against her cheek, “He was my brother,” she whispered, “I lost him…he…about Jonas’ age.”

At this Rip and Gideon turned to one another, Rip grabbed his phone and began to call Miranda when it rang with Miranda calling him.

“What happened?” Rip demanded the moment he answered.

“Rip, I…I…” Miranda cried before taking a breath, “The bus the kids were on crashed.”

“Jonas?”

“He’s in the hospital,” Miranda replied, “That’s all they’d tell me.”

Rip turned to Gideon who squeezed his hand.

“Go,” she told him, “I have Harry and Kendra to help. Jonas and Miranda need you. Jonas comes first. Always.”

“I’m coming to pick you up,” Rip told Miranda, “I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

Hanging up he pressed a kiss to Gideon’s forehead before he grabbed Harrison’s arm moving him to one side.

“If this bastard knows about Gilbert,” Rip told him, “Then this could get ugly. I am trusting you to protect Gideon. Look after her, help her and pull her back if you need to.”

Harrison nodded, “I will. Check on your boy.”

Running out the station, Rip forced himself not to panic until there was something to panic about.


	3. Chapter 3

_Eve stood at the door watching her little sister in her new bedroom. Gideon had only opened one box and was currently sitting on her new bed, huddled in the corner with Gilbert’s teddy bear clutched to her. She hadn’t let it go since Eve had picked her up._

_It had been the worst week Eve had ever had to endure, from the moment she’d answered the phone to be told her mother, stepfather and stepbrother were all dead meaning she was now all that her stepsister had left._

_She’d not been able to spend much time with Gideon and Gilbert since she had started with the FBI. Now she had to be a parent to her ten-year-old sister who didn’t know her and already hated her for moving them to a different country._

_But Central City was where Eve’s job was, and she needed it more than ever to support the devastated little girl in the bedroom. One who had already proven herself smarter than most people in most rooms._

_Eve had no idea how to connect with Gideon or help her through this, but she had no choice._

“Gideon,” Kendra said softly, “There’s more in this box.”

Shaking herself Gideon turned back to the others in the room and gently placed the bear on the desk. As she did, the tag caught her eye.

“This isn’t Gilbert’s bear,” she breathed before turning back to the box, stretching up so she could lean in and pulled out a smaller box containing three fake gravestones.

The others crowded round, and Harrison read, “Mommy Rider, Daddy Rider, Big Brother Rider. There’s something beneath them,” he lifted the three fake tombstones out their box to see the paper below and read, “When everything is lost, when all is gone, sometimes all you want is to go home but a stop is made on the way, even if only for one day.”

“What does that mean?” Kendra mused.

Gideon fumbled to get her phone, “Evie,” she quickly dialled her older sister, “Eve, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Eve told her, “Why? What happened?”

She sighed, “Yang left me a present. I’ll send you a picture.”

Quickly snapping the bear, the tombstones and the note, Gideon sent it to her sister and waited while Eve looked at it.

“I doubt home means me,” Eve came back on, “It’ll be where you feel safest.”

“That’s Rip’s place or the office,” Gideon told her.

Eve replied, “This is aimed at you, and although you spend more time at Rip’s apartment than your own, the office is in your name.”

“Are you sure it’s the office?” Harrison asked her.

Gideon frowned in thought before shaking her head, “When all is lost…” she whispered before murmuring, “All is lost.” Her head came up and she demanded, “Evie, when we first came to Central City the house wasn’t ready, where did we stay?”

“The Star Hotel on sixth,” Eve told her.

“That’s where the next clue is,” Gideon said, “We’re heading there now.”

Before she could hang up, Eve called, “I’ll meet you there.”

Gideon put her phone away and, with Harrison, Kendra and Cisco, headed to the car. The Star Hotel wasn’t that far from the station and as they walked into the reception area the old-fashioned phone on the wall began to ring.

Gideon stalled as the phone rang.

“Answer it,” Kendra told her.

Gideon frowned, listening to the ringing.

“Rider,” Harrison snarled, “Answer the damn phone.”

Shaking her head, Gideon replied, “It only started to ring once we were here. He's watching us right now from somewhere.”

Harrison snapped, “Answer the phone, Gideon,” as it continued to ring, he snarled, “If that girl dies, you're an accessory to murder.”

Walking to the phone, Gideon lifted the receiver and hung up instantly.

Eve stared at her, “I hope to God you know what you're doing.”

Gideon turned in a circle and spotted an open door that she knew had been closed a few moments ago. Charging towards the office she found a tablet showing the reception of the hotel where they had been moments before.

“He’s been watching us,” Gideon cried, “All this time, he watched us.”

Kendra caught Gideon’s shoulder, “Don't touch anything.”

Harrison scanned the room, “Let's get CSI down here to dust for prints.”

“There's no need,” Cisco noted, “I'm sure he touched things. He probably touched everything, but you're not going to find any prints. He's too good for that.”

“What is this sick, twisted admiration you have for this whack job?” Harrison demanded of the younger man.

Cisco shrugged before asking, “Now do you get how good he is? He’s just warming up.”

Kendra frowned as she looked around the room, gasping when she saw a picture sitting on the desk, “Oh, my God,” she pulled out a glove from her pocket and picked it up by the edge of the frame turning it to show the others.

“The waitress,” Gideon breathed, horrified to see the scared woman tied to a chair.

Her phone beeped and she pulled it out hoping it was Rip, frowning when it was from an unknown number. She handed it Cisco to read not wanting to see what the psycho had written to her.

“It's a message from Yang,” Cisco said softly, “He says, you are a naughty, naughty girl. He's giving us another chance. She's still alive.”

Kendra nodded, “Okay, let's go back to the station, wait for instructions.”

Gideon shook her head, “No.”

Eve frowned, “Gideon?”

“I’m going back to the office,” she said.

Kendra stared at her stunned, “What do you mean?”

Gideon shrugged, “I'm nobody's puppet, okay? I'm done. I'm done playing his little game. I solved his puzzles. I chased my tail and had him dredge up my past. I'm finished.”

Cisco said urgently, “No one's ever gotten this far. That's why he's still playing. It's a sign of respect.”

“No,” Gideon yelled, “It isn’t, Cisco. He’s too good, he’s better than me and we never had a chance. He's going to kill that girl either way.”

Kendra shook her head as Gideon started out the door, “Maybe, maybe not, Gideon but I know you don't just give up.”

Gideon turned back, “Tell you what, Kendra, the next time a serial killer calls you out, personally, you can pick up your pompoms and rally the troops and never say die. I'm out.”

“Damn you, Rider,” Harrison yelled after her, “We don’t need you. We’ll do this ourselves.”

Without looking back Gideon marched out the building with Eve following on behind her.

* * *

Rip and Miranda ran from the car park into the hospital reception finding they were not the only parents there.

“We’re here for Jonas Hunter,” Miranda said to the receptionist.

The woman nodded and quickly checked her computer, “Dr Snow will be out to speak to you in a few moments.”

Seeing Miranda was about to yell at the woman, Rip caught her arm and moved her to the side, catching her face in his hands.

“Take a breath,” he told her, “She can’t tell us anything.”

Miranda whispered, “I want my boy.”

“I know,” Rip said, “But I’ve learned working with the CCPD that there are procedures they have to follow.”

Sighing Miranda nodded and held onto him when Rip wrapped his arm around her.

“Mr and Mrs Hunter?” a woman said as she walked over to them a few moments later.

Normally Miranda would have corrected her but right now her worry for Jonas overtook everything, “Yes.”

“I’m Dr Snow,” she introduced herself, “And you two have an amazing son. I’ll take you through to him.”

“He’s okay?” Rip demanded.

Dr Snow smiled, “He has a few bumps and bruises but other than that he’s fine. From what I’ve been told he kept all the other kids calm after the crash.”

Rip and Miranda shared a proud smile.

“Mummy,” the familiar voice called as they entered the room, “Daddy.”

“Baby,” Miranda ran over to the bed and hugged her son tightly, “Oh, I was so worried.”

Jonas submitted to the hug for a few minutes before he began to squirm.

“Miranda,” Rip said softly, “Can I hug my son?”

Miranda released the boy finally and Rip gave Jonas a quick hug before checking the large bruise on his cheek.

“The doctor told us that you kept everyone calm,” Rip said, while Miranda fussed over their son.

Jonas shrugged, “Just like you would.”

Pride filled Rip and he pressed a kiss to the top of Jonas’ head, “I am going to check with the doctor when we can take you home.”

As he headed to talk to Dr Snow, Rip pulled out his phone and sent Gideon a message letting her know Jonas was alright.

Jonas was sleeping by the time they reached the house. Rip eased the little boy out of the back seat of the car and carried him to his bedroom. Together they changed Jonas into his pyjamas, managing not to wake him before sliding him under the covers. Miranda gently tucked him in, smoothing his hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead. She stepped back and allowed Rip to kiss his son before they tiptoed out the room.

The moment they left the room, Miranda headed to the couch and sat down tears filling her eyes.

“It’s okay,” Rip soothed, sitting at her side, wrapping his arm around her, “He’s safe and the doctor said he wasn’t hurt other than a few bruises.”

Miranda nodded, trying to stop her tears, “I know but I thought I was going to lose him. Rip, I have never been that scared in my life.”

“I know,” Rip hugged her closer for a moment before turning her to look at him, gently wiping the few tears sliding along her cheeks, “I was terrified too but he’s okay and safe in his room.” He rested his forehead against hers, gently stroking her cheek to comfort her, “Jonas is fine, and he looked after everyone else.”

Miranda closed her eyes as she leaned against him, sliding her arms around him, and resting her head against his shoulder. Turning to look at him, Rip wasn’t sure who made the move but suddenly their lips touched in a kiss. Instantly Rip was transported back over ten years and pulled her closer. Parting Rip stared into Miranda’s eyes as she stared at him, but before they could say anything his phone began to buzz.

“It’s Detective Wells,” Rip grimaced, answering the phone he listened worry filling him. When the other man finished, Rip glanced at Miranda who nodded before saying, “I’ll be right there.”

Miranda touched his arm as he hung up, “We’ll be fine. Go and help Gideon.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

She hugged him tightly, “We’re fine. We’ll see you tomorrow for dinner with your mother.”

Rip nodded and pressed a quick kiss to the side of her mouth before he grabbed his jacket and headed to his car.

Jonas was safe, he now had to make sure Gideon was.


	4. Chapter 4

Eve watched Gideon wander into the Psych offices and back to her desk. She headed to the fridge and grabbed some cans of soda before heading back to where her sister was sitting.

“This isn’t like you,” Eve said offering her one of the sodas, “You never give up. I still have the earplugs I bought when you wanted to go to Disneyland and spent several months singing ‘It’s A Small World After All’ at me.”

“What?” Gideon looked at her confused before explaining, “I’m not giving up. The only chance we have to win the game at this point is to change the rules.”

Eve sighed in relief as Gideon took one of the cans and opening it. 

“I took a risk at the hotel,” Gideon continued, taking a drink, “Because I knew he wouldn't kill her. I knew he wouldn't kill her because he loves the game too much, but that bought me time. It bought me time to work on my own...well with you.”

Nodding Eve said, “Okay? What’s your plan?”

“We're going to drop off his radar,” Gideon told her, “We're still going to find Vanessa. We're going to do it on our own. I would prefer Rip to be with me, but since Jonas and Miranda needs him right now, you’ll do.”

Shaking her head at her sister’s bluntness, Eve said, “All right, where do we start?”

Gideon took a deep breath, “We go back to the beginning. Back to the beginning, and we trace the steps of Mr. Yang.”

“So,” Eve said, “Where to first?”

“The café,” Gideon stated, “There’s something bothering me about that whole thing.”

Gideon walked into the café, nodding to Ethan who had taken over from Holly. She was well known in the café, so none of the staff bothered as she stood recreating that morning in her head.

“Focus,” Eve said, “Close your eyes and see everything from this morning.”

In her mind, Gideon walked through her steps from that morning. The conversation with Holly, sitting looking over the bay which gave her the ability to see the staff car park. Walking outside so she could see the carpark again, Gideon frowned in thought. She knew this café, she knew the staff patterns.

“Ethan,” she called, heading over to him, “There was a pink mini in the car park this morning. Do you know whose car that was?”

He mused for a moment before pulling up some information on the tablet he had, “That’s Vanessa’s.”

Gideon turned to her sister, “He took Vanessa in her own car. We find that, we find her.”

“I’m calling, Wells,” Eve said pulling out her phone and putting it on speaker, “Detective, the waitress drives a pink mini. If you find the car, then you’ll find her.”

“We already have,” Harrison replied, “You need to get here.”

Gideon and Eve shared a confused look before Gideon demanded, “Where?”

Rip arrived at the motel, the same time as Gideon and Eve.

“Jonas?” Gideon asked instantly.

Rip nodded, “He’s fine and fast asleep in his bed.”

“Come on, you two,” Eve told them, “From Wells’ voice this is urgent.”

They headed inside and were met by Ray who took them to the room that was already cordoned off.

“Kendra,” Rip called when they reached the open door, “What happened?”

Kendra walked over and took a quick breath, “We found the waitress. She’s alive and has been taken to the hospital.”

Eve frowned, “Then why are we here?”

Grimacing Kendra motioned them inside, “He left us another message which you all need to see.”

Leading them into the bathroom where Wells was waiting for them, Gideon frowned at how concerned he looked.

“What is his message?” she asked.

Taking a slow breath, Wells stepped to one side letting them see the message left on the mirror.

“Gideon no longer wants to play,” Rip read, “Stakes too low to make you stay?” he frowned as his eyeline slid down to the random items pasted below the words. His frown deepened then realisation and horror covered his face.

“Rip?” Gideon demanded worriedly, “What is it?”

He turned to her, his face pale, “He has my mother.”

“What?” Gideon stared at everything before she saw keyring Rip had bought Mary for the first birthday that he spent with her. It was one of Mary’s most treasured possessions, “Oh God no.”

Gideon felt sick to her stomach. Mary had been like a mother to Gideon from the day they’d met as well as a confidant and friend to Eve. They were a family.

“Hunter, Rider,” Wells called from the other room, “Get in here.”

Taking his hand in hers, Gideon pulled Rip into the other room, and Wells motioned them over to the back wall.

“You should be moving,” Rip read, his voice shaking, “As most people do, but instead you sit and enjoy the view.”

Gideon squeezed his hand before finishing, “P.S. Mommy says, 'Hi' and 'Bye'. Just in case.”

Eve rested her hand on Gideon’s shoulder and Rip’s arm before asking, “Why did he spell view as VU?”

“Maybe that’s the hint?” Kendra suggested.

Harrison rolled his eyes, “Or maybe he ran out of lipstick.”

Gideon stepped into the centre of the room, taking slow deep breaths as she closed her eyes and tried to think over everything. She needed to focus on where Mary could be for Rip. He always looked after her, always made sure she was safe and was the one person in Gideon’s world that she knew would do anything for her.

She had to do this for him. Mary Xavier had come into Rip’s life when he believed no one could ever care about him, taking in a boy who had lost his real mother so young he barely remembered her and had been abandoned by his father who should have protected him, giving him a loving home where he thrived into the amazing man he was now.

“VU,” Gideon breathed, her mind going through every possibility, all the other clues Yang had left them, “V…U…” she stopped and turned to them, “I know where he’s taken her.”

* * *

Gideon jumped out Rip’s car the moment he stopped and ran towards the entrance of the Drive-In, with Eve, Cisco, Wells, Kendra and Rip following on. Not far behind them were more officers ready to search the place for Mary.

“All right,” Wells said, “We know he used the waitress's car, so there's a good chance he’s taken Ms Xavier’s too.”

Gideon nodded, “It’s very possible.”

“What does she drive?” Kendra asked.

Rip frowned, “It’s a white sedan. She leaves it in storage when she’s not here.”

“Fan out,” Wells ordered everyone including the officers, “And find it but do not approach without us.”

Gideon scanned the area, hating that she was so short and couldn’t see everything she needed to. Without hesitation, she climbed onto a wall before stepping onto the nearest car bonnet. She jumped from car to car, ignoring the yells from the people inside them and finally spotted the car she was looking for. Running over Gideon slowed as she reached the car, studying it to see if there were any booby traps, she could see Mary sitting in the front seat.

There was a red light on the back of the seat and Gideon traced it back to the projection room. Seeing Wells and Kendra she motioned them towards it before crouching beneath the path of the light. 

Gideon moved to the door, “Mary.” She could see the tape across Mary’s mouth and slowly reached out to remove it, “Hi.”

“It’s a decoy,” Mary whispered, her eyes drifting down to the pot of popcorn sitting on the other seat. A small red blinking light was just visible beneath the kernels.

“I see that, “Gideon turned and saw Rip coming towards them, “Get down,” she ordered him.

Following her orders, Rip looked up at her, “Gideon?”

“She’s strapped in, Rip and there appears to be a bomb,” Gideon told him, “Just stay there.”

Irritation filled his face, but Rip knew Gideon was right.

“Mary,” Gideon breathed, “Where is he?”

Mary’s eyes darted to the side, Gideon followed it to the truck parked a few spaces across and saw a woman in there who waved cheerily at Gideon.

Slowly she walked towards Yang, hearing Rip assuring Mary he was there, and they’d get her out of this.

Reaching the truck, Gideon saw Yang was not only a woman but also close in ages to her and Rip. Her long dark hair sat just above her shoulders, she had pale skin and a slight smile on her lips.

“Admit it,” she drawled, “I’m not what you expected, am I? It's the bone structure.”

Gideon glared at her, “I won. I beat you. That was the deal so let Mary go.”

“You are just amazing,” Yang praised her, “Just my most, most admirable foe. But then, see, I knew you would be. That's why I chose you.”

“Because I'm your yin?” Gideon asked annoyed, “Well, that's sweet. Thank you for that but you're completely surrounded and there's no way out of this for you.”

In the background sirens sounded coming closer.

“Do you know what I love about this movie, Gideon,” Yang asked with a slight smile, “It has a great resolution. Okay, so call me old-fashioned, but really is there anything more satisfying than a solid ending?” she shrugged, “You call me a killer, but the truth is I complete things,”

Gideon let out a snort of disdain.

Ignoring Gideon’s scorn, Yang continued, “And that is what people really want, to feel complete. And now our story, that we created so beautifully together, is going to end.”

Worry filled Gideon, “How?”

Yang smirked, “Do you want to know what it is? Or do you want to be surprised?”

Gideon shook her head, “Let me guess. You want to die, right? Suicide by cop. Wow, you’re a cliché.”

“I could have killed your surrogate mom hours ago, Gideon. Your best friend’s mom,” Yang gave a dreamy smile as she showed Gideon the small black box in her hand with a trigger and blinking light matching the one sitting beside Mary, “This switch has such a light touch, like pinching a baby's cheek. And then, boom!!!!!”

Gideon jumped.

“She blows up. How much fun would that be to see?” Yang cried excitedly, “Oh, it gives me shivers, I want to do that so badly,” she sighed, “But then you wouldn't like me, Gideon and I want you to like me.”

“If you want me to like you,” Gideon demanded, “Then why did you hurt people I care about?”

Yang shook her head again, “You mean the little boy? Oh, that was set up to distract your partner, never to hurt any of the kids and they were fine. I needed to see how you did without tall and broody by your side.”

Ice trickled along Gideon’s spine, “Why?”

“To see if you were as good without him as you are with him,” Yang smiled, “And you exceeded my expectations. You are amazing Gideon and I need you to like me, because we're going to be working together again.”

Gideon glared at her, “Not a chance because you’re going to rot in a cell with four padded walls. The end.”

“No,” Yang smiled even more, “The end of the beginning. I'm going to write a book. It’s going to be our story, Gideon and it's going to be epic, a bestseller. And guess what? I want you to write the forward.”

“Not a chance in hell,” Gideon snapped.

“Oh well,” Yang shrugged, offering Gideon the trigger, “Just think about it when you’re tucked up with your family after this.”

Gideon slowly took the small black box and held it out the window calling, “Clear.”

The world exploded into activity as Wells gently took the trigger from Gideon and deactivated it, allowing Rip to release Mary while Kendra arrested Yang.

“Gideon,” she called, “You know when you talk about me, call me by my other chosen name.”

“Which is?” Gideon asked relieved when Eve moved to her side.

Yang smiled, “Nora. Not as unusual as yours but I like it.”

As Yang/Nora was marched away Gideon leaned into her sister’s embrace watching Rip hug Mary tightly before leading her to the paramedics so they could check her out.

It was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small epilogue to go


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.

Gideon sat in her old bedroom with Gilbert’s teddy held to her tightly, the same as it had been since they’d arrived back late last night.

“He would be so proud of you,” Eve said softly, taking a seat beside her sister. Gently stroking her sister’s hair, Eve continued, “You were amazing yesterday.”

“She got under my skin,” Gideon reminded her sister, “She brought up Gilbert and it distracted me long enough to put Mary in danger.”

Eve shook her head, “Stop blaming yourself for things you can’t control. Mary is fine, and she is expecting us for dinner tonight.”

“Is this why you told me not to do this job?” Gideon asked, looking at Eve with large eyes.

Eve sighed, “I know how brilliant you are, Gideon. I’ve watched you all these years and I know you hate that I trained you the way I did. But I wanted to make sure that no one could use you to hurt others.”

Gideon sighed, “I know I can be difficult, and I never made your life easy.”

“That’s an understatement,” Eve chuckled.

“I never thanked you for always being there for me,” Gideon whispered, “You didn’t have to take me in after Mum and Dad died, but you did.”

Wrapping her arm around Gideon, Eve hugged her close, “Because I love you.”

Closing her eyes Gideon leaned into Eve’s embrace, “Love you too.”

* * *

Jonas ran into Rip’s arms the instant the door opened for a hug Rip was more than happy to give. The last twenty-four hours had been utterly exhausting, and he was relieved he would have all his family under one roof for dinner tonight.

Letting Jonas go, Rip turned to Miranda and gave her a small smile. Their kiss the night before had been on his mind a lot of the day, and he knew they needed to talk about it but first he had to let his mother know company had arrived.

“There’s my bundle of sunshine,” Mary said as she appeared from the kitchen, crouching down to hug Jonas she frowned seeing the large bruise on his cheek, “Darling, that looks sore.”

Jonas shrugged, “It’s okay. The doctor said I was very brave because I didn’t cry like some of the others.”

“Well, I made a special chocolate cake for our dessert tonight,” Mary cooed, “And you will get an extra-large piece.”

“What about you, Mary,” Miranda spoke up, “Are you okay?”

Rip watched a flicker of fear cross his mother’s face as she remembered being held hostage not that long ago before she smiled.

“I’m fine,” Mary assured Miranda and Rip, “And I will be even better if I get to add chocolate icing to my cake with my grandson.”

With a smile Mary took Jonas hand and they disappeared into the kitchen.

“Where’s Gideon?” Miranda asked, looking around waiting for the other woman to appear.

“Eve is bringing her,” Rip replied, “They’ll be here soon.”

“Can we talk?” Miranda asked, now she knew they were alone.

Rip nodded and motioned her towards his study where they could have a little privacy. Miranda bit her lower lip as they looked at one another, before she sighed, “What happened last night…”

“I’m sorry,” Rip breathed, “I shouldn’t have…” he was cut off as Miranda placed a finger on his lips.

She smiled at him, “I kissed you.” Rip gave her a small smile but didn’t get a chance to say anything as Miranda continued, “Our problem wasn’t that we didn’t love one another, Rip. I never stopped loving you.”

“We broke up because we were at completely different places in what we wanted,” Rip reminded her, “Not to mention where we wanted to live.”

“We’re living in the same place now,” Miranda noted.

Chuckling softly, he replied, “That’s true.”

“We’ve been spending a lot of time together again,” Miranda reminded him, taking a step forward resting her hands on his arms,

Rip sighed softly, he dropped his head to rest his forehead against hers, “I never stopped loving you either but what about Jonas? We have to think of him. What if we don’t work? I don’t want to lose him, and I don’t want to hurt you again either.”

“What if we do?” Miranda countered, “I don’t want to miss out on us because I’m scared of being hurt again,” she gripped his arm tightly, “And no matter what happens, Jonas will always be your son.”

“Miranda…”

“Rip,” she cut him off, “If that kiss meant nothing to you then we just forget everything and go back to being friends. But…”

She didn’t finish as Rip kissed her softly, Miranda’s arms slid around his neck as their kiss deepened and Rip wrapped his arms around her.

Neither noticed Gideon in the doorway watching them for a few seconds before she slid away.


End file.
